


Attention

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Naked Male Clothed Female, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader posts a picture of Jensen in order to bring some attention to a cause and winds up attracting someone else’s…A/N: Fulfills the Panty Kink square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 19





	Attention

“Honey,” you heard Jensen say, walking over to the couch after putting his plate and fork in the dishwasher. “That picture you took…you didn’t happen to post me in my underwear all over the internet, hm?”

“Maybe,” you said. “I mean, you and that extra like bit of bicep was enough to whoo anyone over but…ya know, going for bonus points. Got people’s attention, hm?”

“Oh yes. Yes it did,” he said.

“They look like swim trunks. You can barely tell,” you said. “You did say I could post it after all.”

“You’ve known me how long and you still don’t get that I will take every opportunity I can to tease you?” he laughed. “It’s fine. Show off my cute ass if it helps.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband,” you said, Jensen chuckling. “Oh no. You want something.”

“Oh, you didn’t think you were gonna get to do that for free now, huh? I ain’t putting on pants the rest of the day,” he said with a smile.

“You are not picking up our children from school and daycare in boxer briefs, Jensen,” you said.

“I know,” he smirked. “Lazy day for me I guess then.”

“Good. You should take more ‘me’ days,” you said. He hummed and pulled off his shirt, smirking as he walked around the couch and for your room. “Jensen…”

“I said I wasn’t putting on pants. I didn’t say I was leaving the undies on,” he said.

“Flirt,” you said, rolling your eyes, Jensen bending down, a pair of black and red underwear joining his shirt in the family room. He leaned over the back of the couch, grinning over the edge at you. “You little shit. Now I’m gonna have to take two showers this morning.”

He laughed as he hopped up, giving you a show as he headed into the bedroom.

“You coming or what?” he said, looking over his shoulder.

“Only if you make me,” you said, smiling as you walked past him.

“Is that a challenge my dear?” he asked.

“Maybe,” you said. “Next time I need to get some attention, I’ll be sure to come to the expert.”

“Next time, I’ll even give you an inch more of arm,” he said. “Send ‘em over the edge.”

“Hey now. I don’t want people seeing you naked or something now,” you teased.

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that,” he said, biting his bottom lip, resting his hands on your hips. He tugged down the waistband of your pajama shorts, shaking his head. “I stand corrected. The black satin panties. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing this morning.”

He trailed a finger over them, rubbing soft circles against the material.

“Want to take them off?”

“I will. First I wanna take my own picture.”


End file.
